Reincarnation
by Satou Kimura
Summary: We live in the thirtieth century, where you can have anything, at a price. Everything is always affordable, depending on what you're willing to give. It might be money, a car, a house, a body part, or… someone. KandaOC AU future. T for swearing.
1. Soba and Eyes

**Reincarnation**

* * *

><p>Pairing: KandaxOC<p>

Story type: AU

Chapter Number: One

Chapter title: Soba and Eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hello :)

Welcome to my newest Man fanfiction. I'm writing a Kanda fic to show my undying love for him. I love most D. Gray characters, haha. I'm pretty sure I'll do a proper Lavi and an Allen fanfic or oneshot when I have time. This is a futuristic AU fanfiction, and I'm having so much fun writing this!

Hope you enjoy reading this.

* * *

><p>My mom always told me about that Anne Frank person that kept a diary. I just thought maybe I would be just as famous if I recorded my story. Maybe it will touch people just as her diary touched—<p>

Well, fine. Okay, I guess this isn't as big a story nor is it for any big cause. Just thought maybe our story could live beyond this. I'm pretty sure it's all going to end pretty soon anyway.

So, for anyone that's reading this you might need some kind of background information.

We live in the thirtieth century, where you can have anything, at a price. Everything is always affordable, depending on what you're willing to give. It might be money, a car, a house, a body part, or… someone.

Some people argue that society had moved backwards since the twenty-fifth century, and that our ways have gotten more and more barbaric. These people just get mowed down by the barbaric ways that these people are so against. Things are kept quiet here and society likes it better.

It's quite simple like that, but things are getting pretty hectic now. Pretty terrible too.

'So, you wanted the ice cream, not the muffin?'

'Holy shit, _NO_!' Kanda had little patience, and the lack of soba in England was nothing short of catastrophic. He was only this close to slamming the fluttering black golem to it's destruction. He only came into this shop because _someone_ had said that the Eurasian girl here would be able to make him soba.

Bullcrap.

Even if she could, there was no way to make any soba. Not here. Not in a _fucking icecream store._

Kanda took a deep breath, and glared up at the girl.

'Soba. Make me soba.'

The Eurasian girl looked confused. She had a slight frame, and dark red hair framed her face. What were most striking were her eyes: They were a deep chocolate color flecked with a bright emerald green. She stared at the man in front of her with a deep frown. She bit her bottom lip gently before answering,

'Well… this is an ice cream shop.'

Kanda rolled his eyes.

'I _know_.'

At the sarcastic tone, she stood up a little straighter, and stared down at Kanda with a cold look.

'Then wait. Wait till I finish working. Then you can have that soba.'

'W-what?'

'I also want to remind you that you have to leave within fifteen minutes of finishing your food. And-' She glanced at the ice cream man clock on the wall '—my work finishes in about five hours. Enjoy.'

Kanda, for once in his life, had nothing to say. His eyes were widened to a humanly impossible stare, and his lips were trembling.

The girl seemed satisfied and turned her heel to leave.

Kanda snap out of his distressed state and his right hand shot out to grab the girl's wrist.

Steel grip.

'You… I'll pay you.'

She tilted her head to one side.

'Pay me?'

'I'll hire you. For a day. How much do they pay you here?'

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. 'Fifty per hour.'

'Double. I can pay double.' He slammed the notes down. 'Get me soba.'

She grinned.

'There you go. Kaname Yuuki at your service. Name?'

He glared a the girl and replied,

'Kanda.'

* * *

><p>That sealed our fate.<p>

* * *

><p>''Kanda'… That's a surname? I did want a full name you know.<p>

'Shut up. I paid you. Just get me soba.'

She stared at the Bright red Ferrari for a while, hesitated, before getting into the car.

'Kanda-kun, drive me to the Slums.'

'You live in the Slums?'

'Well-' she scratched the back of her head, seeming slightly embarrassed, 'An apartment next to the Slums. It isn't that far off really. Sorry that I'll have to be making you food there.' Yuuki seemed timid after seeing his car.

Kanda grunted, but said nothing. He seemed to not like talking when driving.

The scenery outside the car changed rapidly. They had driven out of the underground city center, and were at the suburbs. There was rough vegetation here, and the concrete land spread for miles. The Slums were just beyond that.

* * *

><p>The Slums: historic skyscrapers that reflected what sunlight reached earth. After the Third World War, Skyscrapers were deemed too dangerous to live in and were abandoned. Rich people now lived in the safe underground and the poor had been left with the scraps of the War.<p>

* * *

><p>'Right there.' She pointed at the white building across the road.<p>

The rich aren't explicitly told not to visit areas of poverty, but society has its ways of telling people not to go there.

Namely, these 'ways' are terrible rumors about what goes on in the Slums.

Most rich people never bother with getting the soles of their shoes dirty anyway. That said, there are always anomalies, and it was this irregularity that gave me the greatest joy and greatest despair. Joy and despair do come hand in hand, after all.

'I'm so sorry. We never use the elevator. We don't really get enough electricity here. But I live on the third floor. Not too bad?'

Kanda grunted. The girl rolled her eyes.

At this moment, the black fluttering golem next to Kanda ceased to fly and dived into his palm.

'Ahh…' Yuuki scratched the back of her head. 'I think it probably knows that no messages can get here, so it… yeah.'

The Eurasian girl tugged out keys from her jeans and shoved the smallest one into a large padlock. Once the padlock was off, she pushed the door open.

'Here, just sit on the sofa. I'll get you something to drink first. Then I'll get you that soba.'

Yuuki's apartment contrasted Kanda's own house greatly. The sofa he was currently sitting on had mismatched cushions, and several places on the sofa had neat little squares of cloth sew on to it. Kanda assumed it was to cover up holes on the sofa. The entire house was mismatched, but it was spotlessly clean.

'Here.' Yuuki placed a cup of hot green tea on the wooden tabletop in front of the sofa.

'Why green tea?' Kanda stared rather with a queer look.

'Seemed like your kind of thing. I'll just be making that soba of yours. Just give me a shout if you need anything.'

He grunted, and she disappeared behind the kitchen.

'Wood… that stuff is pretty rare you know?'

Kanda jumped slightly and looked up. Yuuki had popped her head from the kitchen door and smiled at Kanda.

'Bullshit.'

'Well. It is. Oak is really rare now. The table top, it's oak.'

'Che.'

Yuuki walked over with her own cup of green tea and looked at Kanda. Yuuki looked at Kanda curiously. His long hair was fastened tightly with a simple elastic band. He had flawless skin and a perfectly angled face. He was defiantly Asian but he had deep blue eyes.

'Your eyes… implants?'

'Che. None of your business.'

'Actually, your face seems a little too perfect… genetically modified?' the girl pressed on.

He ignored her and stared at the view from her singe large window framed with mismatched curtains. The sun was setting, and the gold and reds reflected from the nearby Slums. A bright mixture of cooler colors and warm tones captivated the eyes.

'Well, here. Soba.' She placed the soba on the table.

She stared in fascination as he pick up his chopsticks with his long elegant fingers. He was a curious person. Kanda was one of few words, but so a beautiful and frightening as a person. Like an unknown flower; we know little about it and so we are frightened, but we're so captivated by its beauty. How queer.

'Well then. I'll tell you this: My eyes and hair. All natural. Surprised? I get quite a few people asking me to sell my DNA. It's a rare color. You better give me some quality information in exchange for what I just told you.'

He grunted and continued to eat. The girl continued to blabber on, but with quality soba, he seemed to restrain from attacking the girl before him.

* * *

><p>The sun had set, and Kanda was ready to go.<p>

'Kanda-kun, you sure you'll be fine? It's late, and your car is… pretty eye-catching. The Slums-'

'Che. I'll be more than fine.'

Yuuki nodded slowly.

'Okay. Bye then.'

He paused for a second, and glared at the girl.

'Che. My mother was half-European. She had blue eyes. And. I'm fucking born perfect.'

With that, Kanda slammed the door in her face.

Yuuki blinked and her mouth formed a small 'o' shape.

'Oh…'

She chuckled to herself before returning to her apartment.

'Okay, Kanda-kun.'


	2. Information and Sunsets

**Reincarnation**

* * *

><p>Pairing: KandaxOC<p>

Story type: AU

Chapter Number: Two

Chapter title: Information and Sunsets

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Because of my hiatus and crap updating times, I swear most people have just decide to ignore me. BUT. I have written most of Reincarnation's chapters, so I'm gonna keep uploading these chapters.

Whatever, onto the chapter!

* * *

><p>The sun was setting again, and it was about time that Kanda came to get his daily dose of soba. As always, the reflections from the metallic skyscrapers shone harshly into Yuuki's apartment. The curtains were half-drawn and a filtered, pale light came through the asymmetrical veils.<p>

The radio blared through the apartment, and humming could be heard from the kitchen. Yuuki thought it was odd that she had now known Kanda for quite a long time now, but knew nothing except what meager information that she squeezed out of him.

Kanda had not been genetically modified and had no implants.

His mother was a Eurasian.

He was of Japanese decent.

He's rich.

He used soap to wash his silky hair.

He lives alone.

That was it.

Ah well. Nothing Yuuki should be fretting about anyway.

She sighed and continued chopping the spring onions, making a rhythmic tapping.

'—and now, on to Bookman News.'

She glanced up and reached to turn the volume up.

'—The English branch of famous Japanese company _Yuu corporations_ has been in turmoil for the past few months because of the sudden leaving of an important higher-up for an important business trip-' Then static. The radio often broke off like this because of the terrible connection from the underground city. '—it has been said that this man has been sighted near an ice cream shop soon after he left.' There was a obnoxious clearing of the throat before the newsperson continued 'Now on too sports news, Lavi-'

'Oi.'

The Eurasian girl muted the radio with a controller and poked her head out of the kitchen.

'Kanda-kun! I didn't let you in-'

The keys in the palm of his hand glistened in the setting sun.

'The keys were in the lock.'

'Oh.' Yuuki made a grab for them and shoved them into her pocket. 'Right.'

Yuuki stepped back into the kitchen to place the soba and soy sauce in separate bowls before carrying then out.

As always, Kanda ate silently and Yuuki sat next to him, blabbering away.

The Eurasian girl fell silent for a second and proceeded to speak in a softer, milder tone.

'Hey, Kanda?'

He grunted.

'You know. Well, I just wanted to ask… what do you do, like, what's your job?'

He grunted and continued eating.

'And, well, why are you here, in London, of all places? Ah, and how did you know that I make soba?'

Kanda glanced at the girl briefly. She never asked this many questions.

'How did you know how to make soba then?' Kanda questioned her.

'Oh.' Her eyes widened slightly. This was the first question Kanda asked her.

'Well, my grandmother, she work in this place called the Black Order. She work along side the head chef, and made all sorts of food. I think after the Black Order broke up, my grandmother tried to start her own business. It didn't work out with the Greatest Depression and all… yeah. I learnt from her.'

Kanda grunted and finished the last of the soba and placed his chopsticks horizontally across the sauce bowl.

Yuuki stood up from the sofa abruptly,

'L-let me get you matcha. I forgot. Sorry.'

The man stayed silent and the girl rushed back to the kitchen. Loud clanking of pots and clashing of china could be heard before she came rushing out again, placing the hot tea on the table.

'Kanda-kun, how old are you?'

Kanda had the tea in his hands and was turning the cup in his palm, warming his hands and cooling the tea. He took a sip and gave an exasperated sigh.

'I'm nineteen.'

Yuuki jumped in surprised. 'Oh, really?'

'No. I'm actually thirty.'

'What?'

Kanda smirked.

'Twenty-three.'

Yuuki frowned.

'Fine.' She pouted, then stood up and stalked to the corridor that led to the bedroom and bathroom. 'I don't think you'll mind me checking that will you?' Yuuki flashed him a triumphant smile and dangled his wallet from the tips of her fingers.

'Wha-' Kanda's hand shot to his pockets before glaring at Yuuki. He jumped up and took two quick strides to reach over. His arms shot out to catch the girl, but she had foreseen that and dodged. _The pocket had three buttons and none of them are undone… how did she…?_

'Let's see…' Yuuki flipped his wallet open. There were numerous cards stuffed into the avalible slots, but what caught her attention was the dark blue card in the clear plastic pouch.

_Kanda Yuu, 24, Chief Executive Officer, Yuu cooperation. _

She froze and her hands dropped to the side of her. Kanda took the chance to snatch the wallet back and stuffed it back into his pocket.

Yuuki stayed silent for the rest of the meal.

Kanda found the silence unnerving. After she had known he was CEO of _Yuu corp_. her eyes seemed to be unfocused and distant. She seemed to be thinking hard, and only replied his rude comments with nods and soft 'sorry's.

Kanda had driven over in his black Porsche this time.

'You.' Kanda jabbed a finger into Yuuki's arm.

She looked up.

'I'll bring you somewhere. Get in.'

Kanda got to the driver's seat and left Yuuki standing there. The long haired man looked back and rolled his eyes.

'Get in. The car. You know how to open the door?'

The girl nodded and got into the front seat next to Kanda.

'There was no need to be sarcastic.' She mumbled.

Kanda stayed silent and drove towards the brightly lit city center.

* * *

><p><em>Yuu Corporation<em>: a company that sells information. They're the only company that survived the Greatest Depression. They pay the government to get them to back the company up. None of the media dare cross them.

It's rumored that they also made… _other_ deals. Again, just depends how much you're willing to pay them.

Yuu Corporation is said to be the start of society's barbaric ways.

* * *

><p>The Porsche drove through the concrete streets. As they arrived to the city center, neon signs were litter on either side of the road, and Kanda drove into a large glass elevator and came to a halt.<p>

The doors of the elevator closed, trapping the Porsche with Kanda and Yuuki inside. A kind voice seemed to descend from above,

'Language?'

Kanda replied in his smooth clear baritone,

'English.'

The elevator voice paused before replying,

'Mr. Kanda Yuu and Ms. Kaname Yuuki. Where to?'

'Under-street Levels. Complex.'

'I understand.'

The glass elevator began its descent.

The Eurasian girl had didn't have a car, so she never took the elevator. Even if she did have a car, she suspected she wouldn't have the money to use the elevator.

From in the car she caught a glimpse of the ice cream store she worked at, but the elevator didn't stop there. Their descent continued in lower. Yuuki didn't know that there were more floors under the main street. She supposed it made sense now. She'd never seen houses, only shops and restaurants. It was the safest further down.

They came to a halt on the second lowest floor.

The elevator doors opened.

'Welcome back, Mr. Kanda Yuu. I hope you enjoy your stay, Ms. Kaname Yuuki.'

He continued to drive pass several tall buildings. It seemed like there were offices here. She could see people walking round in a rush in numerous clear rounded tubes that started at the ground and joint to the ceiling. They acted as the offices and as scaffolding, holding the ceiling up. Ingenious design really.

Kanda parked the car and got out. Yuuki followed the suit. They were at the only opaque building in the entire place. It was a sleek grey color and it seemed like there was no entrance of exit.

Kanda walked to the grey building and pressed the palm of his hand on to the cool metal surface.

The red lights appeared onto the surface of the wall.

_Kanda Yuu, CEO. Confirmed._

The grey metal slid open and Kanda stepped in. Yuuki stayed put, unsure what she should do.

Kanda took her wrist and pulled her in roughly.

The door slid to a close behind her.

* * *

><p>I should've known better. It's dangerous in that kind of place. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I was the one that sealed your fate.<p> 


	3. Security and Privacy

Reincarnation

Pairing: KandaxOC

Story type: AU

Chapter Number: Three

Chapter title: Security and Privacy

* * *

><p>'Hey, Kanda.'<p>

He grunted, and continued to walk through the dimly lit corridors, keeping a steel grip on Yuuki's wrist. There were several times that she nearly slammed into walls and poles, but she always dodged in the nick of time. Her captor wasn't very gentle.

'Why didn't the security programme ask about me? Aren't I trespassing?'

He ignored her. There was a bright light at the end of the corridor and they were approaching it rapidly. The man of Asian descent kicked the glass door before him open and stalked into the bright room.

The décor of the room was a pale cream color or white. It was a Japanese styled room and was decorated simply. The only thing that had no practical use was square a painting of a white lotus. This was the living room and there seemed to be no door leading to other rooms. There was no apparent source of light but seemed to glow from the walls itself.

'Kanda-sama.' A foreign female voice came from the walls 'Where have you been these two days? Why haven't you answered my calls to the golem AND the car?' part of the cream wall slid open and a tall Asian woman came along with a shorter white-haired man. The man sniggered as he eyed Yuuki.

'Look Lenalee, looks like he got himself a woman again.' Oh. So that's why the security programme didn't question her presence.

Kanda snorted. 'She's not. She just cooks.'

The girl clapped her hands together, smiling and looking at Yuuki. Her hair tumbled down from her shoulders as she tilted her head to the side. She was wearing a black Chinese top with black shorts. She had smooth pale skin and soft brown eyes. She was a beautiful person.

'So you did listen to Lavi! You went to go find soba!' The Asian woman looked down at Yuuki again, smiled and stretched her hand forward. 'Hello, I'm Lenalee Lee and this-' She pointed at the white haired man '—is Allen Walker.' She pointed to the golden golem sitting on Allen's head 'Oh, this is Timcampy, Allen's golem.'

'Oh.' She took Lenalee's hand and shook it firmly. 'I'm Kaname Yuuki.'

Lenalee looked back at Kanda with a crossed look on her face. She raised her finger and pointed it straight at him.

'You! Kanda! You shouldn't just run off like that! You know how much paperwork we had to go through to cover this up as a business trip? You need to act more mature! Really!'

Lenalee sighed and gave an exasperated smile. 'Welcome home, Kanda-sama.'

Kanda gunted and Allen went over to Yuuki.

Allen was slightly taller than Lenalee. His white hair seemed soft. A peculiar scar ran down the left side of his face, Yuuki thought that it was probably an implant or enhancement. His eyes were of a queer shade of grey-blue. He was wearing black jeans and a white hoodie.

'Pleasure to meet you. I work for this prick-' he jabbed a thumb in Kanda's direction, '-but I'm also his supervisor. I'm the one who has to keep fixing everything when he fails-' Timcampy seemed to be nodding.

'Moyashi. Shut up.' Kanda glared Allen.

'It's Allen, Idiot. You can't even remember a name with that brain the size of a peanu-'

Lenalee hit the both of them in the arm and frowned. 'You two! Stop acting like kids!'

Both Kanda and Allen glared at one another before grumbling.

'So, Kanda-kun… about Yuuki-chan…?' Lenalee gave Kanda a questioning look.

'She'll have to stay. Get her one of the guest rooms ready.'

Lenalee nodded and went back through the sliding door. Allen stayed and had a confused look on his face.

'As long as she lives in the city center, we can bring her back home no problem. She doesn't need to spend the night here-'

'Go get me milk matcha, Moyashi.'

'You can't order me around, Bakanda. I'm your supervisor.' But Allen went through the door behind him and his cries of protest were muffled completely.

Yuuki was relieved that Kanda didn't mention her living outside the city center. She would probably been kicked out and mowed down instantly.

A white sofa appeared from beneath Kanda and Yuuki and they sat down. Lenalee's voice came from the walls,

'Just thought you might want a seat. You guys can chat. We'll be gone for now. Won't be listening. I'll just give you a shout when the room's ready, Kanda-sama.'

Kanda grunted.

They sat on the sofa and Yuuki shuffled uncomfortably. It felt like she didn't fit here.

'Lenalee is a childhood friend. So is that bean sprout.'

Yuuki nodded.

Kanda stayed silent. Yuuki assumed that he was waiting for her to give him her own information.

'I don't really have friends. You're really lucky Kanda-kun.'

Kanda grunted.

'Lavi Bookman, idiotic redhead… he told me about you.'

'Oh. I… I don't know a 'Lavi'.'

As if on cue, another door slid open and a man with fiery hair ran in. His single emerald eye darted round before landing on Kanda and Yuuki.

'YUU! You found yourself a GIRLFRIEND. FINALLY.'

Yuuki frowned for a second. She knew this voic—

She gasped, and shot up in alarm.

'Lavi Bookman! You're the guy that's on the radio!' Kanda rolled his eyes, as if to say

_You do know a Lavi._

Lavi grinned and shook the Asian girl's small hand vigorously.

'Sure I am. And you are Kaname Yuuki, right? You work at the ice cream shop.'

'I am! How did you…?'

Lavi winked. 'I have my ways. I was the one that told Yuu to come find you. For soba.'

Yuuki nodded. 'I see.'

Kanda pulled Yuuki back and she fell back into the sofa. He stood up with an angry glare etched into his face. He walked up to the man of equal height and pressed his face close to Lavi's.

'Don't. Call me. By my. First. Name. Why the fuck are you in my house!'

'Don't see why not! It's a nice name! We're best friends; of course I can come in and out of your hous-!'

Kanda's frown deepened and Lavi grinned, holding his arms up in defense.

'Okay, okay! No need to get worked up. Erm, Yuuki-chan!'

Lavi bounded over to the sofa and took a seat. His arms were slung on her shoulders.

'You need a nickname!'

Yuuki blinked. 'I… do?'

'Sure you do!' Lavi seemed to be deep in thought for a second before bonding back up in glee.

'I got a perfect one! I'll call you 'Yuu' as well! That way, Kanda Yuu over here won't be able to tell the difference when I call Yuuki and Yuu. See?'

Yuuki nodded slowly, but really she didn't see the point at all. Ah well. If it pleases Lavi-kun.

Lenalee's voice boomed from the white walls again,

'Oh. Hi Lavi! Urm, Kanda-sama? Komui nii-chan seems to have destroyed most of the guest rooms. Will it be fine if Yuuki-chan stays in the dojo?'

Kanda frowned.

'Didn't we have the security programme that rejects Komui when he comes 10 feet within my living area?'

'Um, we did, but Komui nii-chan disabled that.'

Kanda stayed silent, then gave Lenalee a sharp nod.

'Okay then, the dojo is all ready, Kanda-sama.'

Lavi chuckled. 'You knew Yuu would let Yuu-chan stay at the dojo, didn't you?'

Lenalee made a long 'hmmmm' sound but didn't reply.

'Oi. Don't call me by my first name.'

Lavi perked up.

'Oh! You must have heard wrong _Kanda-sama_, I was talking about Yuuki-chan over here. You know, you should really get those ears of yours cleaned!' Lavi gave a mega-watt grin.

'Well then. I'll bring Yuu-chan over to the dojo! Yuu-kun over here should take a shower or something!' Lavi gave Yuuki's shoulders a gentle push and they walked towards the lotus painting.

'You,' Kanda said in an annoyed tone. 'Don't try anything with my chef.'

'Your chef? So protective of Yuu-chan over here, Yuu!'

Kanda made an annoyed grunt and Lavi barked a short laugh.

'Now, Yuuki-chan, I'm sure you haven't seen this before. Watch closely.' Lavi winked… well, Yuuki couldn't be too sure, but it seemed like a wink… or some sort of happy blink.

The redhead placed one hand on to the wall beneath the lotus photo. Blue lights popped up on the wall (similar to the red lights on the complex walls). The lights gathered round Lavi's hand and words formed:

_Lavi Bookman. Authorized individual. _

Lavi lifted the palm of his hand of the smooth surface and the walls parted smoothly to reveal a corridor.

'Here, let's get in here. Come on, Yuuki-chan.'

Yuuki and Lavi got into the corridor and the door slid to a shut behind them as soon as they were about a meter away.

The corridor branched off into several different rooms; there were rooms that were lined with shelves of books and there were rooms with many desks. Yuuki assumed that these were libraries and workplaces.

There were other rooms that seemed to have once been bedrooms: Beds were snapped in half or in ruins, carpeting was torn up and the rooms were sometimes covered in pungent gooey substance.

Lavi grimaced and gave Yuuki an apologetic look

'Yuu's Chairman is Lenalee's brother, Komui Lee. He gets the job done when we need it, but he does these experiments in his free time. Sorry that you have to make do with the dojo.'

'Ahh, I see. It's fine. I'm sorry that Kanda-kun brought me here so suddenly, I'm sure it's because he wanted to answer my questions.'

'Questions?'

'Mmhmm. I ask him questions when he has his soba at my place and he answers them before he leaves. I did ask quite a lot today.'

'And… Kanda Yuu answers all of these questions for you?'

Yuuki nodded.

'Ahh…' Lavi scratched the back of his head 'That's funny. Yuu-kun likes ignoring people…'

'Well, I do give him information about myself in return.'

Lavi smiled. 'Maybe it's the quality soba you make that melted that heart of ice. Just a little.'

Yuuki laughed. 'Soba's cold. That doesn't work at all.'

Lavi grinned and made a disapproving sound. 'Now, now, I'm sure it was at the very least some very warm soba. Oh, and the dojo is here, end of the corridor.'

The dojo at the end of the corridor was as bright as the living room. The walls were a pale cream and the wooden floor boards were a deep chocolate brown. It was definitely some sort of processed mahogany. There was a thick double tatami bed on the floor and soft blue sheets. She mentally reminded herself to thank Lenalee for the awesome bed.

'So… the bathroom is just to the left of the dojo, press your hands on the wall and ask for the bathroom and the system will show you. I think Lenalee put the towels… actually. No idea. Just ask the system if you need anything, okay? I'll be off now. Yuu-kun will probably check on you if he doesn't get lectured by anyone.'

'I hope he'll drop by. It's fun talking to Kanda.' Yuuki had no idea why this blurted out.

'Really? What will you two talk about?'

'Well, he doesn't talk much; it's just me blabbering on…it's a little embarrassing really.'

'Nah, it's nothing embarrassing, that's what I do too.' Lavi's eye twinkled as he gave her a smile. 'Okay then. See you round Yuuki-chan!'

* * *

><p>Every conversation in the complex is recorded and taped for future use. There is no such thing as privacy. These particular conversations were being surveyed closely by Lenalee and Allen, for Kanda's safety. Other higher-ups were watching this at the same time… for other purposes.<p>

It seemed that Kanda's safety was not their priority. Kanda was the legal heir to the company, but the company was always controlled by others. The ones behind the dark veils.

We got sick of this pretty soon.

* * *

><p>Yuuki had just got out of the bath and had a fluffy white towel wrapped around her. It seemed like her clothes had disappeared, so she was looking round for others.<p>

A knock came from on of the walls;

'Yuuki-chan? Can I come in?'

It was Lenalee's voice.

'Ye-yeah. Sure.'

The door slid open and the Chinese girl was there. In her hands were a bundle of clothes.

'Sorry Yuuki-chan, I had to go find clothes for you. I'm afraid I only have some of my clothes. I grew out of them, so I think they'll fit you!'

Yuuki nodded. 'Thank you.'

Lenalee held up a small white dress and gave Yuuki a smile.

'Will it fit? I brought some other things as well.'

'W-well, I think I can wear that as a top, then-' She picked up a pair of black shorts, '—I can wear these underneath. Thanks, Lee-san.'

Lenalee laughed.

'Just call me Lenalee, or whatever nickname you come up with. Lavi calls me Lena-chan. You can do that too.'

Yuuki nodded. She felt timid when talking to Lenalee. The older girl was so kind and extremely cute.

'Well then.' Lenalee put down the clothes on a nearby stool and started to turn to the door. 'I'll be off then.'

Yuuki nodded.

'Thanks Lena-chan. See you round.'

Lenalee nodded and disappeared behind the sliding door.


	4. Mysteries and Age

Reincarnation

Pairing: KandaxOC

Story type: AU

Chapter Number: Four

Chapter title: Mysteries and Age

* * *

><p>Hello :D I'm uploading 2 chapters this time to make up for forgetting to do so the past few weeks!<p>

Promoting my insignificant blog: .com

kk, enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Kanda came out in a simple dark blue Yukata. He had a white towel around his neck to catch the descending droplets of water from the ends of his hair. He glanced towards the lotus painting. <em>Should probably check on Yuuki.<em> There was a crash and Lavi came through the door behind. Kanda turned his head sharply and his eyes narrowed.

The Bookman, Lavi's guardian, came closely behind, with an annoyed look on his face. This look seemed to be directed at Lavi.

Kanda gave Bookman a curt but respectful nod and Bookman returned it. Bookman was mumbling to himself as he pulled Lavi up to his feet.

'Idiot… should have left you on the streets… fraternizing with women…'

Kanda walked over to the sole painting on the wall and pressed his hand on the wall casually, opening the hidden door.

'Kanda Yuu, you will know better than to associate yourself with Kaname Yuuki. She is going to be nothing but trouble.' Bookman had appeared in the doorway. It still seemed to stun Lavi how he seemed to teleport from place to place.

Kanda glared at the Bookman, previous respect lost.

'Bookman, I respect your presence in this company, but you will understand that you are in no place to judge or control my actions.'

Bookman chuckled softly. 'We both know that this is hardly your company, Kanda Yuu.'

Kanda ignored him and stormed down the corridor.

Lavi and the Bookman exchanged a look. It didn't seem like he was going to listen at all. They would have to persuade another.

* * *

><p>I now wished that he had listened to Lavi and Bookman. It might have turned out better. Maybe.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuki was inspecting a sword on the wall. It seemed to be a samurai sword and it was in pristine condition. She hadn't seen a samurai sword before. The blade glisten in the soft light and the blade seemed so sharp it could cut the very air she was breathing. The handle itself was wrapped with black strips of cloth. Near the base of the blade were intricate designs and letters of a language she couldn't read.<p>

She frowned. She seemed to remember something odd.

'…M-mugen?'

'How did you know?'

Kanda's baritone came from behind her and she turned her head sharply to the right, heart in her throat.

'Oh. Kanda. It's you.' Yuuki was breathless all of a sudden.

Kanda walked over and it was then Yuuki realized how beautiful Kanda was. Perhaps it was because his hair was down, or because the Yukata just seemed to accentuate his handsome Asian features. How queer. Even an angry Kanda was good-looking. Yuuki chuckled.

Kanda's scowl deepened and he grunted.

'What are you laughing at?'

Yuuki covered her mouth and shrugged. Kanda grunted.

Kanda sat next to Yuuki on the floor and closed his eyes, as if to meditate. The Eurasian girl looked at him with a curious look on her face, smile tugging at her lips.

Kanda spoke quietly, answering all her questions.

'I work at Yuu Corporation as a CEO. There isn't much for me to do here. I have to sign things, and all the others get the work done. Even when I go to company talks with the media… Che.'

Yuuki thought she heard a tinge of sadness in his voice, but it seemed to disappear as soon as she tried to find it.

'Well… I work at Simmos ice cream store as a waiter. There isn't much for me to do either. I just scoop ice cream, and then I go home and make some idiot, soba in the afternoon.' Yuuki smiled.

Kanda opened his eyes, looked over at her and frowned.

'I'm twenty four this year.'

Yuuki smiled.

'And I'm legal this year.'

Kanda looked over in shock.

'What? You're seventeen this year?'

She nodded. 'People say it's dangerous for me, living near the Slums.'

Kanda grunted and continued answering her questions.

'The idiot rabbit told me you make soba.'

'Lavi right? I heard he's the information man.' Yuuki seemed to be thinking things over, and a faint, distant smile stretched across her face.

'Your friends seem kind.'

Kanda grunted and mumbled something.

Yuuki tilted her head to the side and gave him a look of confusion.

Kanda cleared his throat and repeated,

'They aren't my friends.'

Yuuki chuckled, then laughed out loud.

'You're in denial, _Yuu-chan_.'

Kanda's frown deepened.

'Shut up, _brat_.'

'I'm not a brat!'

'Being seventeen doesn't mean anything. You're still a kid.'

'Hmph.' She frowned.

They stayed silent for a while.

'Kanda, the sword… its name is _Mugen_?'

Kanda grunted. It seemed like a 'yes grunt'.

Yuuki looked at the Mugen. There seemed to be a blue glint on the polished edge. Beautiful yet dangerous.

'I wonder why she's called the Mugen.'

Kanda grunted.

'Why "she"?'

Yuuki blinked and seemed to ponder on this thought for a moment.

'No idea. Just thought since the Mugen is yours, you should need some sort of female companion… it is yours, right?'

Kanda grunted.

They stayed silent again.

'Well, then. I want to go to sleep now Kanda-kun.'  
>Kanda stood up and started to make his way back.<p>

'Hey. Kanda?'  
>Kanda halted.<p>

'My birthday's June 24th.' Today was June 23rd.

'Che. That means you're still a hundred percent brat.' Kanda smirked.

Yuuki glared at him, then gave a odd smile.

'Be sure to get the kid a big present!'

Kanda stared at her then walked down the corridor.

'Che.'


	5. Birthday and Surprises

**Reincarnation**

* * *

><p>Pairing: KandaxOC<p>

Story type: AU

Chapter Number: Five

Chapter title: Birthday and Surprises

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hello :D

So sorry that I have utterly no originality with cars. The only meager knowledge I have on them are the companies. So, erm, don't bash me too much about it. I think 'Ferrari' is a bit better than 'He got onto a very fast and very red car.' :'D And I know 'red Ferrari' is very unoriginal as well. What can I say; I only get my information from commercials and movies.

* * *

><p>Okay, onto chapter five! Hope you like it!<p>

Kanda walked to one of his offices and sat down behind the computer. He placed a single finger on the screen and the computer came whirling to life.

'Bookman.' Kanda barked at the screen. 'Get me information on birthday presents. The big type.'

The Bookman's voice came from the screen, it was of an amused tone.

'Maybe Miss. Lenalee would be more suited to answer this question. I do not specialize in this… area.'

Kanda grunted and closed the connection. Lenalee wouldn't answer this kind of question over the computer; Kanda would have to go find her personally.

9:00 pm, twelve hours from Kaname Yuuki's birthday.

Yuuki woke up from harsh slam on her face.

There were two people clad in black and they stuffed a cloth into her mouth as she tried to call for help. The Eurasian girl glanced at the clock on the wall as a sharp smell filled her nose.

She blacked out.

* * *

><p>It was 1:00 am, eight hours from her birthday.<p>

* * *

><p>Water droplets were on her face and she was mildly aware that she was not in the complex anymore. It seemed odd to her that she didn't seem to remember being brought out, but her mind seemed too drugged to think of any escape.<p>

She blacked out the second time.

It was several hours before Yuuki came to it. This time, she was wide awake and ready to survey the area. She squirmed round and found that she was bound tightly to several bags of… cotton? How odd. She was gagged and when she ran her tongue along the cloth, it seemed like a high quality handkerchief more than a cheap linen gag. How queer.

She shivered. She was on a truck with an open top and she was in the center of a growing puddle. Rain showered lightly on the metal flooring creating a gentle tapping. The truck wasn't moving, so Yuuki assumed that they were at a parking lot. Outdoor…?

The weirdest thing was the rain. There would never be rain in the city center, so they must be outside. Maybe near the Slums? There seemed to be a lack of lights, and a single star could be seen in the sky.

She moved to one of the walls and hammered into it. It didn't budge.

Her head was throbbing from it slamming onto the flooring when the truck was moving.

She had to find a way out.

* * *

><p>It was 4:00am, five hours from her birthday.<p>

* * *

><p>Grumbling and stomping could be heard from where Lenalee was sitting. She turned to the door to her right as it slid open.<p>

'Hello Kanda. What brings you here this late at night?'

Kanda took a seat in front of her. 'Do you know what Kaname Yuuki would like for her birthday?'

Lenalee tapped her chin. 'Not entirely sure, why?'

'Birthday… tomorrow.'

Lenalee tapped her chin thoughtfully. 'Well then… maybe I could call up Tiffany and Co.?'

'Do that.'

'Kanda-kun should stay here and choose.'

He grunted. Weren't all jewelry the same?

'And… you know you could have just called me over the computer!' There was a mischievous glint in the Asian girl's eye.

'Fuck.'

* * *

><p>4:30am, four and a half hours left till Kaname Yuuki's birthday.<p>

* * *

><p>The water was now up to her knees. It was terrifying; seeing and feeling the water creep up slowly, knowing it would soon consume her. At this thought, she thrashed round wildly, hoping to loosen the ropes a little.<p>

Her prayers were answered in an odd way.

The ropes around her and pole holding her upright loosened, and she fell into the water, still bound.

It was then that she finally found out why the cotton was bound to her.

As the water came rushing up, the cotton soaked up the water and dragged her down. It was unbearably heavy and when she tried to stand up, the cotton made it hard for her to gain balance.

Fuck.

She started to hammer into the walls and called out for help.

There wasn't much time left, the water was up to mid-thigh now.

* * *

><p>6:00am, three hours till her birthday.<p>

* * *

><p>After Lenalee had left him to browsing, he had finally made a choice.<p>

It was something simple, and he told Lenalee to get it to him before eight. He sat at his desk and got some files that were in his 'in-tray' for him to do. As always, it was not much.

After signing several documents he was annoyed again.

Kanda wanted soba.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was seven. It was a reasonable time.

Pressing a finger to the screen, he selected the dojo and he was about to talk, before he noticed something peculiar.

_There's no one in there._

He blinked and selected the surveillance video in the dojo at 8:00 pm. She was still there. Fast-forward. Stop. Play.

There were two men, head to toe in black. They came into the dojo, pulled back the sheets and made a grab for Yuuki. She struggled, but they put a gag on her and drugged her with chloroform gas. She fell limp in their arms and she was taken away.

Kanda's blood ran cold. These events were all too familiar to him.

He took the lift straight to the parking lot and got on his Ferrari.

* * *

><p>7:00am, two hours till a certain Eurasian's girl's birthday.<p>

* * *

><p>By this time, the water was up to her nose. Yuuki was spluttering, and was trying her best to breathe more than anything. The cotton seemed to be getting heavier by the second.<p>

'H-help…' Her voice was getting hoarser and weaker. She was shivering.

The only hope she had was to wait till the water would fill till the very brim and she could swim up and topple over and out.

She glanced around the truck frantically to see if her plan would work at all. Her heart fell.

There were small holes three meters up on the wall. The truck would never fill up properly. All she could do now was to hope that someone would hear her pathetic cries of help.

* * *

><p>8:00am, one hour till her birthday.<p>

* * *

><p>He was out of the city and was driving frantically. There was no way he could find the culprits right now… there had to be some way…<p>

He slammed a hand onto the window of the Ferrari and shouted into the communication program.

'Lavi Bookman online.' Said the programme.

'Lavi. You know something about Kaname Yuuki's captors.'

Kanda said it as a statement, because Lavi always knew what went on in the city.

Lavi stayed quiet.

Kanda made a frustrated growl and slammed his fists on the steering wheel.

'I… understand. Kanda, I'll tell you what I can.'

* * *

><p>8:30am half an hour left till Yuuki's seventeenth birthday.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuki had used the last of her strength to take a final breath of air before she sunk down. She felt light-headed and her entire body felt frostbitten. After all the struggling, slowing down and accepting seemed too easy… Maybe this was going to be it…<p>

A large hand grabbed her smaller one roughly and pulled her up. Why wasn't there water anymore….? The hand was warm. Kanda propped her chin onto his shoulder as she coughed all the water out of her system. Yuuki breathed harshly and clung onto Kanda. Yuuki wondered briefly what expression Kanda had on his face. Relief? Anger? Annoyance?

'Happy birthday.' Kanda gave a soft sigh of relief.

'Heh,' she smiled weakly, 'I'm no brat anymore.'

Kanda gave an annoyed sigh.

'Turning seventeen means nothing.'

Yuuki smiled again. The edges of her vision started fading.

Black out.


	6. Recovery and silence

**Reincarnation**

* * *

><p>Pairing: KandaxOC<p>

Story type: AU

Chapter Number: Six

Chapter title: Recovery and silence

* * *

><p>Yuuki felt herself waking but her eyes just would not crack open. She moved her fingers slowly and felt smooth fabric beneath her fingers. She tilted her head to her side and it was soft. It seemed like the events that happened a few hours ago were miles away. She was mildly aware that someone was holding her hand gently.<p>

'Yuuki, Yuuki-chan, are you awake?' A soft voice said.

Yuuki nodded, eyes still closed. The gentle hand had pulled away.

'Okay. Can I ask you some things?' Ah, Yuuki recognized this voice… its Lenalee.

Yuuki nodded again, and cracked her eyes open. She was in a bright room and was surrounded by white. She was back in the complex, but in a room she didn't recognize. Lenalee was sitting next to the bed she was on.

'Do… do you know these people that got you?'

'N-no.' Yuuki's voice was horse from the screaming.

'Okay. Does the name 'Noah', ring a bell? Do you know what it means?'

She racked her brain for the term.

'Well… Ark, Noah's Ark? I know that it's in the bible… but no, I don't know the term Noah. Not… personally.'

Lenalee nodded.

'Well, I think you should get to know some things, since you seem to be involved now.'

Yuuki bite her lip anxiously and blinked.

'We might be called Yuu Corporation, but we are actually a façade for something called the Black Order. The Black Order… is an organization that works with the government to find companies that work against the government.'

'So…' Yuuki frowned and said slowly. 'You find companies that work against the government?'

'Exactly. Yuu corporation acts as a cover for the government and allows the government to work in the best interests of the people.'

'So that's why Yuu Corp. has grown so rapidly…'

Lenalee smiled briefly, but her expression turned serious.

'You were found in the parking lot of Noah's Ark, a company we suspect is working against the Black Order and government.'

'Oh…' Yuuki looked troubled.

'That company… is a mysterious one. We haven't been able to get too much information about them. Their company base is outside the city, making it both physically and digitally unreachable. Even our best hackers can't get in without any connection… From what information we have, the Ark is scheming something.'

'Sorry, wait. Lenalee… the Black Order… has it always been a… like… this kind of organization?'

'Since the twenty first centaury, why?'

Yuuki stayed silent for a while.

'I think...my grandmother, worked... for the Black Order.'

* * *

><p>'Lavi.' Kanda called the rabbit again. He still had questions for him.<p>

'Oh, hey Yuu! I see you're the prince in shiny armor for Yuuki-chan here!'

Kanda gave an annoyed grunt.

'Something you want to ask?'

Kanda stayed silent.

'Ah…' Lavi's playful tone was replaced by a more serious one. 'I can't tell you. Not here.'

They stayed silent for a while.

'Hey! Why don't you drive me round! Drive me to Yuuki-chan's house? Please?'His playful tone had returned.

Silence.

Kanda gave an annoyed grunt and started to get out of his seat.

'Get your ass to the carpark.'

* * *

><p>As soon as Lavi had more than 50% of his body in the car, Kanda had sped away, leaving poor Lavi to pull the rest of his body in the Ferrari before slamming the door close.<p>

'Yuu! It's not safe, don't do that!'

Kanda ignored him and continued driving to the Slums.

'…Lav-'

'Shh—we can chat when we get there. Not in this car.'

Kanda gave a curt nod and continued driving in silence.

Well, Kanda stayed silent and Lavi blabbered on. It was something Kanda had to get used to.

* * *

><p>It was noon by the time they were at the Slums. There was familiar warmth on Kanda's skin as the sun basked them in its beams. As always, the towering skyscrapers reflected the light, and the broken windows cast odd shapes across the abandoned grounds.<p>

Kanda had pointed out Yuuki's apartment to Lavi and they were on the staircase right now.

Lavi chuckled. 'Isn't it ironic? The Slums are supposed to be so dangerous but Yuuki-chan hasn't run into trouble for years. As soon as she steps into the city…' Lavi's voice trailed off.

'Lavi.' Kanda stared into the red head's eyes. Hard. 'Why did Kaname get kidnapped, and who is she?'

Lavi gave a humorless laugh.

'I did promise to tell you, didn't I? Hmmm…' Lavi turned his head to the setting sun, seeming to be deep in thought. 'Well then. I'm not too sure…'

'Bullshit.'

'Yuu, Yuu… what I mean is that I don't have all the information, but I do have a general idea, okay?'

'Hmph.'

'The Noah they are a well established company and have information on the Black Order. Yuuki's grandmother was a powerful military provider for the Black Order, once upon a time.'

Kanda grunted. 'That doesn't have anything to do with her.'

'Sure it doesn't. I'm sure the Noah keeps tabs on her, but they wouldn't risk something that might be related to them if she doesn't... pose a threat.'

Kanda's eyes widened.

Lavi gave another humorless laugh 'I suppose the Noah saw her as a threat when she came over for a sleepover.'

Kanda stayed silent.

He finally asked another question.

'What happened to her grandmother?'

'She… was seen as a threat. The Black Order believed that she was scheming against them. They disposed of her.'

'And…? Who is she to you?'

'Ah.' Lavi finally turned round; smile plastered on his face 'She's… no one. A friend. I just met her.'

Kanda narrowed his eyes, but let it slide. He would make the rabbit tell the truth eventually. The Asian man had more than enough to think about as of now.

'And… Kanda? This information… I didn't give it to you okay? It's all unofficially if anyone asks.'

Kanda nodded absent-mindedly as he walked down the stairs. The Asian man turned round suddenly, piercing glare shot back at Lavi.

'…Only if you shut the fuck up on the ride back.'

Lavi gave a dry smile and held his hands up in defense.

'Deal! Whatever you say.'

'Hey, Yuu~?'

'You're supposed to shut up on the way back.' Lavi had interrupted his thought-track. Again.

'Aren't you kind of glad that the Order took over the company and sent you over here?'

Kanda ignored him.

'… all of your cousins wanted the company, yeh?'

Kanda's grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly, but loosened again almost immediately.

'You… aren't going to publically ask the Noah about this, yeh?'

Kanda's glare on the road before him intensified.

'You won't get anything out of it… you know that.' Lavi spoke softly.

They were in the city's car lift again and Kanda got the Ferrari to open the door on Lavi's side. Lavi got kicked out, on the dot.

'Walk back.'

And Kanda drove away, leaving a protesting Lavi behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm so so sorry! I swear I keep forgetting about my fanfictions now that I'm working on my tumblr and school work :( I'm glad a kind reviewer reminded me though! Thank you guys~<strong>

**Little Preview of the next chapter:**

'Happy birthday.' The Asian man threw the box at Yuuki and she caught it with both hands.

'So… this is my big present?' Yuuki smiled.

Kanda grunted and left.

**and**

'Yuuki-chan isn't supposed to be out! DID YOU BRING HER OUT TO MAKE SOBA. ANSWER ME.' -Lenalee xD


	7. Relationships and peace

**Reincarnation**

* * *

><p>Pairing: KandaxOC<p>

Story type: AU

Chapter Number: Seven

Chapter title: Relationships and peace

* * *

><p>'Lena…chan?'<p>

Lenalee looked over from where she was preparing Yuuki's food with the nurse. She smiled at the younger Eurasian girl.

'I… just wanted to thank you.'

'Oh, no, it's my responsibility. Kanda and Komui nii-chan would be furious if I didn't take care of you properly.'

'I mean, well, I'm not sure if Kanda would be furious but um… thanks for… holding my hand.'

Lenalee tilted her head to the side. Cutely. Yuuki wondered for brief second if Lenalee was some fallen celestial being.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, when I was still asleep. Someone held my—it wasn't you?'

She shook her head, chuckled and passed Yuuki a piece of chocolate cake. The Eurasian girl had a confused look on her face.

'Anyhow. Happy Birthday Yuuki-chan. This cake will have to do for now!'

'Oh. I… I forgot, I mean, with, you know….'

Lenalee nodded. 'A lot has happened, it's only natural.'

The older girl chuckled again and started to walk out of the room with the nurse.

'And, if anything, you should really thank Kanda-kun, he _saved_ you, you know?'

There was a mischievous look on Lenalee's pretty features, it seemed like she was… suggesting something. Yuuki nodded, a deep pink stained her cheeks.

'He cares a lot, Yuuki-chan.'

'Ah…!' The blush deepened. 'It's… it's nothing like that!'

* * *

><p>Kanda stood in the corridor, unsure what to do. He had the Tiffany and Co. box in his hands, passing it from one to another.<p>

'Kanda.' The said man raised his head to spot Allen Walker. Timcampy was sitting on his shoulder and was waving hello. Kanda gave Timcampy a Kanda glare and the golem seemed to be satisfied with that greeting.

'What are you doing here, Moyashi.'

Allen's expression changed to an ugly one 'Not to see you. I'm here to give Yuuki a birthday present.'

'Che.'

Allen shrugged and got into the room.

Kanda waited a moment. Surprisingly quickly, Allen came out again.

'She's asleep. I just left it on the table.'

Kanda ignored him and continued to stare at the opposite wall with fierce determination.

'Whatever, stupid Kanda.' The white haired man left.

Kanda stepped into the dim lit room. The Eurasian girl was sleeping amongst the white sheets. The puffed up sheets made her look so fragile and petite. Her red hair spilled on to the white sheets, but it wasn't a sharp contrast of colors, rather, a soft one. There was a peaceful look on her face that looked much better than how he found her in the tank of water.

Kanda took a seat next to the bed and looked round in silence.

The dojo was how it always was, with the newly added bed and desk. He was hoping that one of the rooms would be fixed soon, so he could train again. He made a mental note to remind Komui. In a way that would make him remember, of course.

On the desk was a plate with chocolate stains and a delicate silver dessert fork. Kanda assumed that this was the remains of Lenalee's chocolate mud cake. Kanda didn't oppose to eating that dessert, Lenalee would always make sure that the cake wasn't overly sweet.

Next to the plate was a present that was wrapped in midnight blue wrapping paper. There was a small card on it, and Kanda flipped it open to take a look:

_Dear Kaname-san,_

_I heard it was your birthday, so I got you a simple gift. It isn't much, but I hope you like it._

_Allen._

Kanda gave a soft grunt and closed the card. As he pulled back, the present in his pocket fell on to the floor. There was an unusually loud clank and Yuuki stirred. She was a light sleeper and her eyes blinked open. Kanda picked up the box and shoved it into his pocket.

'Oh… Kanda,' her voice was laced with weariness.

The pair stayed silent as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

'I…' Yuuki suddenly remembered Lenalee's words and the bridge of her nose reddened lightly. 'I have to thank you. For… saving me.'

Kanda nodded but had a nonchalant look on.

'So… that's… it.' Yuuki slapped herself inwardly of sounding stupid.

Kanda stood up and started for the door.

'Happy birthday.' The Asian man threw the box at Yuuki's general direction and she caught it with both hands.

'So… this is my big present?' Yuuki smiled.

Kanda grunted and left at a hurried pace.

The Eurasian tilted her head to the side and opened the Tiffany and Co. box.

In the center of the velvety cloth was a silver globe about the size of a Ping-Pong ball. The name_ Kaname_ _Yuuki _was engraved onto the ball in delicate italics. Below it was a small Tiffany and Co. logo. It was definitely expensive. Yuuki picked the perfectly round object up. The silver sphere came to life as delicate silver wings unfolded from its body. It was a golem. It didn't have a eye like Kanda's did but had a mouth and an intricate pattern like Allen's.

Yuuki gasped as the golem flitted to-and-fro, seeming excited that it had finally been released. THe golem seemed to peer curiously at Yuuki, before flitting down to nudge her hand softly.

'Do you want me to check...?' The golem nodded and grinned. The girl grinned back, she was already loving this little silver golem.

As Yuuki browsed through the contents of the golem, she found that several radio channels were downloaded and contacts of Allen, Kanda and various others were already in the golem. She smiled. She had to thank Kanda again sometime.

* * *

><p>'Kanda, KANDA!' Lenalee's shout blared from Yuuki's golem who was flitting round the kitchen in wonder. This was the golems first time in the kitchen, and it seemed to be interested. Yuuki never really knew whether the golem really had the intelligence or was just feigning intelligence. Anyhow- 'Yuuki-chan isn't supposed to be out! DID YOU BRING HER OUT TO MAKE SOBA. ANSWER ME.'<p>

'Lenalee, I'm okay. No worries. I'll come right back, okay?'

Lenalee sighed. 'I'm glad Kanda got you this golem. His older one wouldn't work this far from the city.' Another sigh.

Kanda sat on the sofa and refused to answer Lenalee's cries no matter how Yuuki tried to convince him. It was quite funny actually, seeing Kanda act like a spoilt kid and Lenalee act like an annoyed mother.

'I'm going to cut the connection now, make sure you two come back. Not too late.'

Yuuki laughed and nodded.

'Good.' The connection died.

'Kanda, can you come and get the tea? I made soba for myself too.'

Kanda grunted in annoyance but came in to get the tea. He placed the pot and two cups on to the table top.

'I made soup soba this time. With tempura.' Yuuki placed the two bowls on the table. The larger bowl was for Kanda, and the smaller was for Yuuki.

Yuuki was wearing a floral button-up with white shorts today. As always, she was bare-footed at home. Kanda once questioned why she walked round bare-footed at home and she just laughed and said it made her feel more 'grounded'. Oddball.

'Do you like the chopsticks?' Yuuki seemed to be glowing happily as she asked him. Kanda blinked, and glanced at the chopsticks. The top handles of the chopsticks were made of a bronze metal with and engraved pattern, not unlike what you would find on tattoos. The rest of the chopstick was bamboo in a light shade of cream.

Kanda grunted.

Yuuki smiled and rambled on excitedly between the bites. 'Allen gave them to me—' bite '—so pretty-' bite '-right?'

'Hm.'

'I need to thank you for my golem too! I love it so much. Thank you so much.'

Kanda didn't answer her as he started to eat, but he nodded at times, to show he was listening.

'You know, grandma Fa was going to get me a golem, but she didn't in the end.' Yuuki stayed silent. Kanda guessed that it was because her grandmother got disposed of.

'You know, I should really visit grandmother more, but I don't have a car, and the trains don't get there.'

Kanda looked up as if to ask 'where?'

'My grandma Fa lives in the airport.'

Kanda shot up in surprise.

'Wh—You mean she's still alive?'

Yuuki gave Kanda an odd look.

'Of course she is! Why... wouldn't she be?'

Kanda blinked in surprise.

* * *

><p>Airplanes are not in use now because the dangers in association with it. Trains that use electromagnetism are used underground, and it only takes 7 hours to get from Tokyo to London. Yuuki's grandmother lives in the abandoned airport.<p>

* * *

><p>Lavi was in the shared apartment with Bookman, but currently, he was alone. He sat on the lower bunk of the two beds and flipped through the information in his hands. The flame-haired man gave a frustrated sigh as he finished the file and flipped it to the top to read again. He had read this set of information so many times that he could recite it backwards, but reading was a relaxing thing to do.<p>

He wanted so much more information to expand this slender file on Kaname Yuuki. It was more than the instinct of one trained to be a bookman, but it was because of actual desire to know more.

He needed to know more about her.

She was someone important to him, and he needed to know, exactly why she wasn't in the same position now.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So in this chapter is I'm really allowing myself to get the plot in motion! Hoping that you'll enjoy the rest of the story, eh? :)<p>

Reviews are godly :)


End file.
